It's No Fun When I Hate You
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Severus/Ginny, So when she says, its no fun when I hate you, we believe her... All in Sev's POV, from Ginny's first year to her very last...
1. Two so the Same

Title: **It's No Fun When I Hate You**

Author: bloodink@hotmail.com

Rated: R

Pairing: Gin/Sev

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR and others, I own nothing [...:( ]

A/N: This story is writing itself, it's hard to believe that my idea is working. I haven't written a long fic, which this turns out to be becoming, and while I'm grinding my teeth working on another sev/gin plot this one comes to me, the sacrifice is killing me, but my muse has come back to me.

Beta: My wonderful beta is doing a great job, but it appears she doesn't need too much help because I barely make large mistakes so go me, and go her!!!

Her name is Emmy on ff.net and her LJ is 

~~~It's No Fun When I Hate You~~~

It's no fun when I hate you, she says with a smile on her damning lips. They curve at the edges, full and swollen from kisses in the dark. She loves to hate me, I can tell, I could always tell. 

She's grown up from that awkward child she was; she's a seductress now. And she's very good at what she does; she's the best. We all hate her for it, she'll leave us behind in the shadows, while she goes and plays the good little girl with all her little Gryffindor friends. She should have been in Slytherin.

But no one can deny her, we try and we try, but we're caught in her merciless web, ensnared through our senses. We can trust her to keep our little secret, because she has to keep it to.

It was easy for her, to come into the chamber of snakes, the snake pit, to be embraced by all. 

With her red hair, like blood and cherries, and sweet strawberries. Skin like ivory, like silver gold, that shines too godly in the dead of night. Eyes that burn with fires of green, deep, dark, Slytherin cunning.

So when she says, its no fun when I hate you, we believe her, even when she smiles, licks her lips, and comes to play, with her Slytherin slaves.

She acts like we're dirt on the road, when its light outside, and we wonder where the enchantress hides, when the goody two shoes controls our fiery queen. 

I remember another, one just the same. It's too much of a parallel for there to be two so similar, so alike. And yet I've seen both beauties walk through the halls of Hogwarts, with heads held high, and tempers flare. And then when the sun goes away, and the moon comes to play, so does the temptress, seductress divine.

She should have been in Slytherin, both of them, and how they corrupted the hat as well, is a mystery to every soul, that saw the fiery queen and then the good little girl. 


	2. At First Sight Intrigue

****

~~~At First Sight ~ Intrigue~~

The first time I saw her, I thought nothing of it, just another red headed Weasley to follow Potter around, not like there wasn't enough of them anyway. It's amazing the way they multiply like rabbits.

But afterwards, I saw that she wasn't like the rest of the brats in her family, she was quiet, kept to herself as much as possible, in fact she was practically invisible. She blended into the shadows, when everyone rose into the light. 

As the year went on, Potter started getting into more trouble, and the Weasley girl seemed to disappear all together. It came as a shock at the end of the year, as it always did when Potter managed yet again to save himself from Voldemort, that the Weasley girl had been possessed by a Diary that the younger Tom Riddle had charmed himself into. This changed things, but would it change the girl, what would she be like now, that she didn't have the evil spirit of a murderer in her. Would she be like her elder brothers, loud, cheerful, and at Potters heels, like a good little Weasley?

Somehow I couldn't imagine her like that. The last glimpse I had of her had been in the great hall before everyone had to leave Hogwarts, to go back to their warm little houses, were their siblings and parents were waiting for them. She had grown up since the beginning of the year. 

She hadn't seemed so traumatized about being possessed by an evil over lord, maybe, just maybe she would be different, the black sheep of the family. Ahhh, only time can tell, then we'll see what will become of their precious Virginia. Their little black sheep. 


	3. Conversations with Thyself

****

~ Conversations with Thyself~

I had waited all summer, not that I would waste my time thinking of someone who I didn't even know, but she was different, she had intrigued me, called me to her. It was hard not to be put under her spell, all that red hair, like blood, and strawberries, pale freckled skin, so soft, warm and welcoming, and her clouded eyes, not seeing, her soul just existing. For a walking corpse she was very passionate. 

She was an enigma that I had tried to figure out, and I know what you're thinking, I barely know the girl, and her age, barely 12, but still. You could tell that she was going to become something, something great and beautiful and nothing like the rest, a queen among witches. And if pushed into the right path, a force to be reckoned with.

She had potential, and such potential need not be wasted if one can use it, mold it, and turn it into an advantage. It wouldn't hurt to teach the girl things, about herself, about others, how the world works. Not quite what she's being thought now, no, she needed to be thought the way of the Slytherin, to be cunning, quick, and yes I admit, even cold. But she could use any advantage that could be given to her, that could help her survive.

Like I said, I had been thinking about our dear Virginia, and had waited to see the changes that the summer would bring. Would she really be so different? Well I needn't wait too long, The Hogwarts express had long ago came to a stop in Hogsmead, and the students would be well on their way to the feast that the house elves had prepared for the beginning of a new school year, and no doubt all the children's favorites would be seen before them, waiting for their almost savage consummation.

I sat at the Head table, at the very edge on Dumbledore's left, settled right before my Slytherins, shrouded in darkness like the rest of my house. I sometimes wonder if Dumbledore does this purposely, hiding the Sytherins from view. He accuses me of playing House favorites, and yet theirs your proof, His Gryffundor's all in their Red and Gold, practically at the center of attention, while the Sytherins are hidden away, ready to be used, and abused if one needs to humiliate them.

I heard Dumbledore say once that his dear Harry Potter could have been in Sytherin if he hadn't chosen Gryffindor, I dread the thought, yet I still wonder if he would be seen as the Golden Boy that he is now, or would he have been tormented by the students and even teachers for betraying them. For being far more cunning then them. It is a fickle thing prejudices, people will only look at the surface, and if they don't like it then they'll have made up their mind and nothing can change it. I guess first impressions are the most important, but what a waste of persons, or not so much a waste, maybe an advantage to see who has brains and who, to say it bluntly, doesn't.

But it is best not to think of such things, after all why get your hopes up for things that cannot be changed, and will not if the Gods above have anything to say about it. It appears that the world is against Slytherins or more rightly those with cunning and sly characters. People can be so cruel to things they cannot understand. Not everything is black and white, and good is not always what it seems, and evil might be right just this once, and gray is the main color, where the lines blur, and your not sure on whose side your on, because you could be on either, because one wrong move can put you on the winning side, or the loosing side, and you don't know if it's going to be the light side or dark side. Which is truly wrong, and which is truly right. Who is King and who is Queen, and pawn and knight and bishop on the chessboard of existence.

All you know is that you can't change the past, only the now, and the future is to be played out in time, and is the result of certain actions, both good and bad, to one end result and if that one end result is death, then you know that with death there is life, and the advantage of starting again, so no one should be punished for being wrong or right, black or white, good or evil, but one should try to fix the mistakes from the past, to make a better future for the next circle of life.

Ahh, but that is enough about that, the students have finally appeared, and their she is, our dear Virginia, and it appears that she has changed, their might be hope for her yet...


	4. Watching Her

****

~Watching Her~

The twelve-year-old Virginia was unlike any other second year at Hogwarts you could tell that her eyes didn't sparkle with childlike innocence, and she didn't speak to anyone, she just watched; everyone. 

And I just watch her.

She walked through the doors with all the other students; Gryffindors, but you could tell that she didn't belong, no one paid attention to her, just like last year, she was better at that than me and my Slytherins. She looked dazed, like it was all too much for her, to be back within these walls that had betrayed her. I knew the feeling well, every time I thought of Voldemort and Dumbledore, even Potter.

It sickened me to see that the bumbling fool Lockhart took the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. How could that conniving old man allow that ingrate, a lying fake teach the students. I would have said something aloud to Dumbledore and the staff but it would have gotten me no where at all.

It seemed as if Virginia thought the same, though I wonder why. Everyone has fallen for the flashy, annoying joke of a man, why shouldn't she. No, Virginia has a head on her shoulder, and for that I have to say that I am proud of her, for even goody two shoes Granger has fallen for the imbecile, to my sadistic joy.

I glared at the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs for good measure, not bothering with the Ravenclaws, my Slytherins or Virginia, a category all her own. Then I left the table, stalking out of the Great Hall after I had gotten my fill of the overly rich food. And I do know that I looked overly imposing with my robe flying behind me, and I loved it, the way the first years sniveled and jumped when they saw me, the way that almost everyone at one time or another, and hopefully still was, scared of me.

***

The year went on, I got my fill of insolent students, and I felt that my sneer had been permanently etched on my face. Potions had been horrible, Longbottom as it would seem couldn't possibly have gotten worse, but that too appears to be false. Potter having nearly killed me more times than I feel should be allowed has gotten off scott free, just think; four more years then I'm free.

My current fascination seems to have breached all of my expectations of her this year. Virginia further alienated herself from the majority of the school populace, though I doubt anyone noticed to my ever-lasting chagrin. She even did exceptionally well in potions as well as all her other classes, she could be better than Granger if I'm not mistaken. 

For a now, I'm assuming thirteen year old girl, she is far more mature and independent than natural. I wanted to teach her things. Dark, vile things, but I wanted her to have a childhood first. It appears that she has taken it to herself to learn more than she should know. I'd seen her in the library, searching for books, in the most unlikely categories, though none of them are dangerous enough or dark enough for her to reach her ultimate goal.

Perhaps next year I'll approach her, let her think it over. She's had her time to figure out what she wants, soon it'll be my turn. I wonder, will she go along with my plan, I can't truly say I know the girl, she has eluded even myself, a great feat that.

Dumbledore has noticed nothing, or at least if he has, he hasn't stopped her or myself, I dare not think of what goes on in his conniving mind, a mind far worse than any of my Slytherins could match in cunning. Though I am loathe to admit it, he is going too far in his manipulation, sooner or later something will go wrong, and everyone will pay for what that man has done. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore are similar in that aspect, they both have a cause they think is the only one that can save the wizarding world from some horrible fate, but they can't see that it's themselves that are leading it to its final destruction.

I feel pity for Potter, he truly hasn't a clue what is going on, he learns only what Dumbledore wants him to, nothing important, just enough to play a part to get the puzzle pieces in the right place on the board. Though I do not see this as a reason to be nicer to the little ingrate, if he is stupid enough to fall into the trap then why should I care? Yet both his and my own situation has startling similarities, the only difference is that I know I'm being played, and for that I have no excuse.


	5. Its Time

****

It's Time

A werewolf. The headmaster has allowed the carnal beast to teach at Hogwarts, to be around the students and myself. He has gone too far, and now Black the traitor has escaped from Azgaban. The man is crazy, it appears that all his sanity has disappeared. If this is another plan of his than I hope it all rots, it's disgusting to watch all these manipulations, everyone thinks they're playing god while in reality they play the devil.

I just cannot stand it any longer.

***

I find my anxiety rising, and my gaze shifting to the young women who sits at Gryffindor table, at the edge away from everyone, on an abyss without allies, but soon it will all be rectified. I will make my move, play devil, with young Virginia not as a pawn but as a queen and I as her king.

I can see her watching them, I can feel her watching me, her features frozen hiding all emotion except for confusion, confusion hidden in the way her lips almost sneer at a thought than spread into a line, and her eyes, honey and chocolate. Does she know her eyes seduce as well as allow her to see the truth, and yet her eyes still burrow into me? She has questions, and I have her answers. Who will make the first move in this new game, must I convince her or will she come to me by her own free will?

***

She came to me, her cloak of silence off, her words demanding, seducing, persistent when they needn't be. I had to wonder who was in charge, wasn't I who was the master of this game, hadn't I started it, this plan I'm sure won't fail. For you see, her questions surprised me, I didn't know the answers, I hadn't even thought of asking them myself. She knew something, this slip of a girl knew more than me, it wasn't possible. 

I won't be angry at her, she's been a pawn herself, and I won't lie, a queen to a king is a pawn as well. I didn't like it one bit, I thought I was different.

I sent her out, without the answers to the questions I didn't know. Her face showed confusion,

hate, and pity, and then she hardened so like myself, but then again I never showed any emotion but anger.

And that was it, she came back one day, out of the blue, as if the first day she came to me never existed. She asked not questions but for help, to learn, to be, to know everything she would need to know, I said yes. At least now my plan was back on track, she had given me time to answer her questions. 

She was a great apprentice, just as I had foreseen. Her grasp on the workings of the dark arts, impressed me, I suppose her own research hadn't been useless after all, and for that we were both grateful. I taught her not only dark hexes and charms, but potions, necromancy - only in theory, aritmancy, history, dueling, and hand to hand combat, which included muggle swords, daggers, martial arts and strategy.

In less than a year, she had gained more knowledge than most aurors would know what to do with. The ministry could be thanked for that; standards had gone down, after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the threat that he had caused to the wizarding world.

The end of the school year was enraging, just as it was gratifying. Black escaped, but Lupin got fired, Virginia had finished this years training with the ease and grace only she could have showed. Next year will be harder for everyone. Especially me, Virginia is learning too quickly and soon she will surpass even me, I doubt it yet it is still a possibility, I must increase the difficulty, and my own knowledge. She handles herself too well, this year seemed too simple for her, I will not let her make a fool out of me, too many have already done so.

I still haven't any answers to her questions, it infuriates me, and she knows it too, every time she has looked me in the eye, I can tell she knows something, that she knows she knows something I do not, and I hate it.

I hate it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N, not many reviews, so this is a complete bummer, but then, the choice of pairing is elusive and not many people are a fan to it, so not many people read it, or write it. So I'll forgive and forget.

But those who do not review are big meanies, big meanies. 

So thank-you to those that did review:

starchild13

Crimson23

Silver

slytherin at heart1


	6. Losing All Control

****

~Losing All Control~004

It's not possible, I refuse to believe it is and if it is, than I refuse to believe that it's probable. That girl, my supposed apprentice has apparently continued her studies over this damned summer and has left me with barely anything to teach her. She's possessed or she's not who she shows herself to be.

And it's not fair; she's becoming more beautiful as every year passes. Her Weasley tresses have darkened to a red that appears black, a spell of some sort I am convinced she used herself. It's so hard to be mad at her, to hate her, to be around her when I want to do things to her, things I should never think of, because she's my student, a girl more than half my age.

Than there's her face with those damning eyes; when she hides behind the mask of innocence she fools you, so when she looks you in the eye she reads your emotions and thoughts, defiling your very being because you were caught unawares.

***

Somewhere along some imaginary line, I lost all control, of myself, of the students, of everyone and everything around me. I hate to lose control. Dumbledore the fool has hired Mad Eye Moody for DADA, the man is insane, either one, it doesn't seem to matter anymore. He let two foreign schools into Hogwarts to revive the Triwizard tournament, a tournament that by it self is already deadly. But no, he had to let two foreign schools in, knowing full well that one allows the Dark Arts to be taught to the students, another deadly threat. It's just too much.

Precious Potter is the fourth champion and he's only a fourth year, Dumbledore let him compete without question. How far is that man willing to go before someone dies, will he sacrifice everyone for the 'greater good?' Even the Boy Who lived?

***

It's getting harder to keep a sense of sanity inside these stone walls. And I'm sure you know how everything will turn out, Potter and his merry band of do-gooders will succeed by some stroke of pure luck. Dumbledore will get what he wants, and if he doesn't I will surely pay the consequences. And my darling Virginia will leave me stranded, my questions unanswered and her goal full filled.

Virginia is something else really. I thought that there were no surprises left to her, but again she has proven me wrong. I am amazed at her ability to surpass everyone around her, and yet she still manages to hide herself, posing as just another Weasley when she has in fact never been one.

I suffer with all these secrets upon me. Having her so close to me, and not being able to touch her. She's the only thing stopping me; that look in her eyes, defiance and hatred. When she looks at me, when she finds me watching her, I see pity thrown back at me. At least she looks back, unlike anyone before her who has had the displeasure of my eyes upon them.

I've allowed her into my private chambers, the books I own offering her unlimited knowledge about the darkness she craves so much. She doesn't need me anymore, I've nothing to offer; her questions remain unanswered and I sense that she grows weary of me. My own plans lay shattered and forgotten while I watch her build her own. I don't stop her, I won't, and perhaps she will succeed where I have so disappointingly failed.

***

Soon it will be time, time to bring her to him. He grows strong; I can feel it. The mark on my arm sears my pale sickly flesh. It darkens and Lucius tells me soon. I dread it, just as much as I await it. Good or evil doesn't seem to matter anymore. I've become helpless, useless, a pawn, again.

I want her for myself, but she wants him and for some reason I find myself believing that he wants her just as much. I can see why. 

She sits again in my living room, head bent over a book that rests on her lap. Her beautiful hair sliding down her shoulder to cover her face, so that her thin hand raises to push the lush strands back behind her ear.

***

She asked me again. Those dreadful questions I despise so much. She looked me in the eye and I froze, stunned, confused, and I could tell that she knew I knew she knew that I didn't know. 

She smiled, and I was truly frightened at what I saw. It was a cruel smile that graced those red stained lips; the malice tinged her eyes. She was furious, I guess she didn't need my books or me. After all this time I find that she just wanted answers to those dreadful questions.

She left, picked up her bookbag, turned on her heel, and exited my chambers. Glass shattered behind her, and as she slammed the door, I saw the wood splinter. I stood once again, dumbfounded at her display of power. But then again I shouldn't be this surprised.

A 'pop' echoes behind me and I turn cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Again, I am caught by surprise. This really is getting ridiculous.

"Hello Severusss. It's good to see you doing soooo well after all this time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

XOX- Haha, thankz, and no I don't think Harry is an ingrate, except in the fifth book, I think JKR overdid it a bit with the teenage hormones. lol

****

Cortez- I haven't thought about writing in from Ginny's point of view, but thats because I'm lazy, I just might go ahead and do it when I'm finished this fic.

****

rebekah1- thankz, sry the update took so long.

****

Scanra- that's me, descriptive, and thankz, and I'm glad you're injoying it.

****

DarkAngel-95- Well I'm glad you like darkginny, but there isn't going to be anything from Ginny's POV in this fic, maybe in another parallel story of this I might do it all from Ginny's side of the story.

****

Carolina- Thankz, I'm glad you like it

****

TomFeltonsBabi- Thankz

****

hahatushkaru- Haha, I like d/g and l/g too, D/G is what I read the most so yay. And I'm sry the chapters are so short but as Ginny grows up and gets darker, there will be more stuff to write, cause what's written so far is just like one big introduction to the surprise. lol. Glad you like it.


	7. Surprise

****

~Surprise~

That voice, it has the ability to touch every inch of flesh and every part of your being. It gave me a horrid feeling, a feeling of unease that would not shake itself. The creature before me was twisted and bent out of shape, snake like features meshing with human ones. It looked nothing like the man, that years ago, I had called master.

How ironic, that after all these years of penance, that I should once again resume my duty and beg my allegiance to the man, if you could call him that, that I was his loyal servant.

This world surely has a plan to destroy me, no I shouldn't think that, and yet I do. Redemption is not mine, surely I would be given something, I would take anything to break away from the fate of this world and move on to the next.

But no, now is not the time, the creature is looking at me, with those horrible vermilion eyes.

"Master, I was not told of your resurrection. If I had known…I would have…Lucius…" My composure was shattered, I couldn't think, not after Virginia, and now…Voldemort.

"Ahhh, yesssssss, Luciusss has told me, but that does not matter now, Sseverusssss, I need you to do sssomething for me. You sssee, Virginia Weasssley, ssshe isss to be my heir. I need her trained. Do you underssstand me Sssverussss?"

"Yes Master, she has been coming to me, asking to be trained in the Dark Arts. She is brilliant, I have not seen someone with so much aptitude for the Dark Arts since Draco Malfoy, sir." I keep watching him, he has not moved an inch from when he first entered my chambers. And Virginia, did she know that she was to be the heir. This new information does not answer any of my questions, it only fills my mind with more. Though her first question has been answered. What does Lord Voldemort want her for? He wants her to be his heir, a Queen among death eaters. How fitting, yes, Virginia is meant to be Queen.

"Hmmmm, ssshe hasss already requesssted training, then you have been training her? For how long? Luciusss told me nothing of thisss… And Draco, yesss, he isss to be my Heir asss well, he is for Virginia. They will be powerful together. No one will be able to stop them, no one."

"Yes Master. I have been training her, for years, since her second year. And Lucius hasn't told you anything, he has been keeping secrets then. I should not like a man who keeps secrets." 

Too much, I went too far, but I so loathe Lucius, he was the one that drove me to this, that put me here. 

"You ssshould not sssay sssuch thingsss Sseverusss, even if you are right."

"Crucio"

Excruciating pain, hot needles ripped through my body from that single world. And His face contorted with glee as my knees gave way and I fell to the floor. I would not scream, I would not give him the pleasure of seeing me weak. 

The satisfaction of keeping the scream swallowed in my throat did nothing for me as I bit on my tongue and felt to blood choke me, I would do anything not to scream.

He got bored after awhile, as he always does.

"Sseverusss, I hope that I ssshall not have to do that again. Teach Virginia what ssshe needsss to know, and perhapsss the next time we meet it sshall be a happy occasion. Good bye Sseverusss."

He apparated away with a similar "pop" and I am left to lay on the floor, my breathing uneven. The taste of my blood still in my mouth. At least now I have answers for Virginia, perhaps she will come back to me, I have much to teach her. She is, after all, to be Queen, and a Queen must know things that our dear Virginia does not.

This day could not get worse, and I hope the fates will spare me from more. I fear any more and I will break. Weakness does not suit me, but just this once.

He lay there, in blackness, the stresses of a life time taking their toll. 

****

A/N sorry it took so long, but I got the encouragement I needed. I hope you all like it, even if it is short.


End file.
